Happily Ever Life After Island
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Post island fic-Kate is not one of the Oceanic 8 is she still on the island? Or is she pretending to be Ms.Linhome a soon to be mom working part time at a restaurant? Will her idnetity be ruined a when she ends up in the hostpital? Suck at sumrys sry-JATE
1. Hate to Say I Told You So!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield! SCORE!!

Title: **Happily Ever Life After Island**

**Summary: **The Oceanic eight are lying about something, but what? Was there really nine people taken off the island? Oceanic eight in this story Are: Jack, Sun, Jin, James (or Sawyer...which ever)Claire, Aaron, Charlie (He did NOT die in this story!!) and Hurley, then there was the stranded woman who the oceanic claim they found on the island after she had been stranded there for over three years, her name is Juliet. Where is Kate you might ask? Well did I not say that the Oceanic Survivors where lying? What happens when five months after rescue the seven month pregnant Honey Linhome is working at a restaurant in LA and in walks her old partner in crime Cassidy Philips, with her two year old daughter Clementine? Will Cassidy remember Honey as Lucy? Or will she remember Honey as Kate? Will Honey's identity be ruined when she ends up in a hospital in LA to give birth to her child? Or will there be a certain doctor who will help her make the right decision?--Coming as soon as my new story Kate: The Officially LOST mother has been reviewed at least once.

_**Chapter 1: **_Hate to Say I Told You So

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hate to say I told you so… It was the thing that I thought he would say to me. He was going to say it right to my face. He was going to say 'Well Jack, hate to say I told you so, but I did and you almost killed us all in your desperate attempt to get us home good-job.' Should've listened to John Jack! God you're stupid.

"Don't be too embarrassed." She says to me.

"I'm not embarrassed." I say stubbornly.

She puts her arm around me. "Sure you're not." We stood in the sand watching the waves for a little while. It had been at least ten minutes before either of us spoke; she of course broke the silence. "How much longer are we going to be here Jack?" She asked quietly.

I turn to her to see her wild brown hair sticking to her face with the tears that ran silently down her pink cheeks. It was then I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying for quite awhile.

"Kate…" I put a hand awkwardly on her cheek wiping her tears away. For a few moments we just gazed into each other's eyes trying to take in as much as we could; trying to find the emotions and the feelings that we had been ignoring those long five and a half months. I had no idea what to say. I was totally speechless. Then out of nowhere the words came to me out of thin air. "Five months Kate…we've been here five months…and we've been through more than anyone could imagine. I mean the crash, deaths, survival, monsters, animals, the others, and then them…the Freighter people. I don't know how long we'll be here, but I do know how long we've been here, and we've been through so much that what ever gets thrown at us…it just doesn't matter anymore; because we'll be ready, and then when it's all over we'll just remember that we've survived this long just waiting to be rescued, but we haven't just survived Kate, we've lived, we've loved, murdered, fought, hated and many, many other things, We are not just a bunch of lost people on a mysterious island, we're a community living on a mysterious island." When I finished I looked up to see that Claire, Charlie, Juliet, Sawyer, Sun and Jin were there smiling and nodded. Kate's tears had dried up and she was also smiling.

"Count to five, right?" She asked softly. It made me laugh and look her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, count to five." I embraced her tightly feeling her heart beat against my chest. When she let go she smiled at me.

"Thanks you." She said and walked to Sawyer then followed him off that shore. Everyone else left as well everyone except Juliet.

She followed Sawyer. Of coarse because she chose him.

"Am I part of the community?" I hadn't even notice her walk towards me. But sure enough when I turn on my heel I see that blonde haired woman standing there smiling at me.

"Yeah, of coarse you are." I said taking her in my arms allowing her to place her lips firmly on mine. Though I wasn't thinking of her as I kissed her back, I thought of Kate and the way she had once loved me.

She pulled back. "Come on Jack." She took my hand and together we walked back to our beach.

I saw John readjusting his tent. I smiled at him and he smiled back nodding. I looked to my left to see Kate standing with Claire and Charlie laughing at a joke that was unheard by me. Then I saw Sawyer looking at her painfully, lovingly and last but not least jealously.

I release Juliet hand and she continues to the beach as I walk over to Sawyer getting ready to deliberately rub it in.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

He looks up at me and scoffs. "Just fine and dandy Doc." His voice is cold and full of hurt.

I sit next to him and follow his gaze to Kate who was now holding Aaron a few tents away, well out of earshot.

"Hurts don't it?" I say looking at him.

"What?"

"Thinking that she loves you then two seconds later she's moved on or she runs away."

"She screw you too?" Sawyer asks raising his eyebrows at me.

I laugh. "No, but she kissed me for no reason at all then ran away."

"When?"

You were sick and she was taking care of you. She pushed had pushed you on the floor. And abandoned you and the button, when I found her in the jungle she was crying and…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-Jate's first kiss-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate strolled through the jungle just off the path to the caves, he was looking for Kate, and he found only a few feet off the trail and approached her. She was sitting with her back to him.

"Kate? What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked sternly. She looks at him sadly. "What happened in the hatch Kate? Why'd you leave?" He walks to stand in front of her. "I come back I find Sawyer just lying on the ground, you just took off…'

"He okay?" She interrupts him. She stills sits in front of him.

"Yes, Kate, he's fine." She stands up.

"I sorry." She says walking away.

"Are you?" Jack questions. She stops and turns to him with a shocked face.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as you. I'm sorry that I'm not as good!" She walks towards him threateningly.

Jack takes a step back and holds up his hands. "Whoa, what's going on with you?"

"Just forget it." She states angrily. She turns around to leave but Jack grabs her wrist. "Let go!"

"No, Kate, just come here."

"Just let go!" She hollers.

"Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate," he repeats wrapping his arms around the struggling Kate who breaks down and cries into his chest. "It's okay,"

"I can't, this place, is crazy, it's just; I can't it's driving me nuts."

She slowly backs away and he keeps his hands on her shoulders. "I know," he says lowering his face to become ye level with her. "It's okay, it's alright."

She looks into his eyes before putting her hands on his cheeks and pressing her lips gently to his. HE places his hands on her waist and she wraps her arm around his neck. When she breaks it they stare at each other for a few seconds before she starts backing away slowly. Then she runs.

"Kate!" He calls not expecting an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Back to reality-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then Doc welcome to the club."

"The club?"

"For boys who have been played by poor innocent Katie."

"Jack!" Sayid calls running onto shore.

"Yeah?" I ask standing up. Kate walks over to us.

"I was on the sail boat tampering with it sending out a mayday, then this voice came on and asked me questions, after awhile I finally convinced her that we are 815 survivors and she said that her people will be here by morning." I smiled with excitement and got Sayid to repeat the whole story to the camp and they were all over excited. Well everyone but John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-The next day

It was two n the afternoon when the boat was visible. It was then that all the survivors started jumping with joy waving their arms.

The first man off the ship was the man that everyone on the beach at this point hated.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" I asked stepping towards him.

"I people on the boat, they told me that there are only certain people that can leave, and they said that they're going to shoot me if I didn't do it, I'm kind of there slave."

"Who are the people?" Sun asked.

Michael pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Jack Shepard, Sun Kwon, Jin Kwon, James Ford, Claire Littleton, Aaron Littleton, Charlie Pace, Hugo Reyes, and Juliet Burke will also be allowed to leave but she will have to make up a story about how she got to the island, also I need to speak to Katherine Austen in private. Which Kate…I am guessing is you." He put the paper in his pocket and Kate stepped foreword.

"What?" She asks coldly and he whispers something in her ear that makes her gasp. "Alright I'll do it, I'm Honey Linhome." Michael nods and hands her a fake passport.

I had effused to leave but after a few hours Michael had finally convinced us and we left leaving those who could not come behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know sounds kind of cheesy but stick with me here I'm trying to make it work, any way Please Read and Review!!


	2. Questioning

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield! SCORE!!

Title: **Happily Ever Life After Island**

**Summary: **The Oceanic eight are lying about something, but what? Was there really nine people taken off the island? Oceanic eight in this story Are: Jack, Sun, Jin, James (or Sawyer...which ever)Claire, Aaron, Charlie (He did NOT die in this story!!) and Hurley, then there was the stranded woman who the oceanic claim they found on the island after she had been stranded there for over three years, her name is Juliet. Where is Kate you might ask? Well did I not say that the Oceanic Survivors where lying? What happens when five months after rescue the seven month pregnant Honey Linhome is working at a restaurant in LA and in walks her old partner in crime Cassidy Philips, with her two year old daughter Clementine? Will Cassidy remember Honey as Lucy? Or will she remember Honey as Kate? Will Honey's identity be ruined when she ends up in a hospital in LA to give birth to her child? Or will there be a certain doctor who will help her make the right decision?--

_**Chapter 2:**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Shepard, as the only trained doctor on the island were you ever under any pressure?

"All the time, it's weird for a deserted island with not very dangerous elements people tend to get hurt a lot."

"Mr. Reyes, how do you feel about being the luckiest man on earth, first you win the lottery for 127 million dollars then you survive a plane crash?"

"I actually don't think being in a plane crash is lucky, and about the lottery money, well I've been planning to give it all away."

"Mr. Pace, are you expecting to be reuniting with Driveshaft, or are you thinking about going solo?

"Well I think me, Claire and Aaron are going to have to start a life here in LA, and I'll talk to my brother Liam and see what happens."

"Miss. Burke, you have been on the island for almost four years what was your first thought when you found other people on the island?"

"Well my first thought was that I'm not alone and maybe this plane has a black box and then I can finally go home."

"Mrs. Kwon, what was your first thought when you found out that you were pregnant, were you afraid of giving birth on the island?"

"Actually yes I was, I was afraid that I would have to raise my child on the island."

"Miss. Littleton, was it hard raising little Aaron on the island alone?"

"I was never alone; I always had Charlie and the rest of the camp by my side. In fact when I went into labor Kate Austen, who was one of my good friends on the island, was there and actually was told that she had to deliver the baby. And she supported me and helped me the whole way through. I have to say and I'm sure everyone that was on that island would agree with me, Kate Austen was one of the most helpful people on that god-for-saken-island."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate who now had very straight and very short light brown hair had snuck into the crowd. She was watching them say what they needed to say. And she had mouthed them an; I'll miss you too when they said that they will miss her. Then she quietly slipped away into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The oceanic eight and Juliet were taken into a lounge and told that they could stay there until someone came to pick them or they had arrangements made.

Charlie was the first was to get a visitor.

"Baby Brother! I can't believe it!" Liam exclaimed throwing his arms around Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie!" Megan squealed running to Charlie arms open. Charlie scooped her up and hugged her tightly as well.

"Yes I am alright! Did you think you were going to loose met that easy?"

"I bet you wish that you had taken my offer and stayed in Sydney with us for a few weeks?" Karen said walking into the room.

Charlie handed Megan to Liam. "Why 'ello Karen, and to answer your question nope, I am very glad that I got on that plane." Liam gave Charlie a questioning look.

"For if I hadn't, then I would have never met, my sweet Claire." HE said turning and pulling Claire towards him. She had turned to him at the mention of her name.

"Claire this is my brother Liam, my sister-in-law Karen and my niece Megan. And this is Claire and her son-"

"Our son." Claire interrupted. Charlie looked at her surprised.

"Charlie you were there whn he was born, you've been helping me raise him, I mean come on you have up on your bloody drugs just so I'd let you be around him. Though of coarse you did try to drown him." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I did not try to drown him, I tried to baptize him."

"Yes you lit the jungle on fire and then stole him from my tent and then ran and stood in the water ready to dunk him under, and you think that it was the right time to baptize him?"

"Hey you can't blame me that's when I was still a junkie, and I got mine, if you don't remember Locke punched me numerous time in the face, and also held me underwater. And that 's what caused this scare here." He pointed at the scare on his cheek.

"I thought it was the one on your forehead?"

"No that was from when I went chasing crazy French women with Sayid through the jungle, remember when crazy French chick stole Aaron and well I got my head beat in with a bag of rocks."

"See you got your head beat in for Aaron." Claire said smiling slightly.

Charlie chucked lightly and looked back at Liam who had a funny look on his face. "Things happen when you're in a plane crash, you can't blame me." Liam laughed and nodded. "Well Baby brother, me and Karen are going back to Sydney in a few days, are you coming?"

"Claire are you going back to Sydney?"

Claire smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm. My whole family lives there." Charlie turned to Liam.

"Yep." Liam nodded.

"Well Claire it was great meeting you and Aaron."

"Wait Liam I want to introduce you to the rest of my friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour after Charlie had gone, (Claire had decided to go with him) Jack had left with him mother, Juliet came with him Even though she had made plans to go to Miami to see her sister in the morning. After that Hurley had left with him mom, and Sun and Jin had left with Sun's father.

James was left all by himself. Then… "Hello Sawyer."

He looked up to see the brunette he thought he's never see again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home. One of them phoned me and said that you were all alone. I thought I'd come get you."

"And take me were? Albuquerque?" She smirked.

"So you remember where we live?"

"We? Oh yeah I forgot about the brat."

Her face fell. "James if you don't want to come."

"Since when do you call me James?"

"Since you lost the advantage of having a nickname." With that she stormed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Who was that girl? Well I'll tell you it wasn't Kate. Any ways hope you like it! Sorry for such a short chap…but what ever!!

!!Caylyn!!


	3. Three Old Friends

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield! SCORE!!

Title: **Happily Ever Life After Island**

**Summary: **The Oceanic eight are lying about something, but what? Was there really nine people taken off the island? Oceanic eight in this story Are: Jack, Sun, Jin, James (or Sawyer...which ever)Claire, Aaron, Charlie (He did NOT die in this story!!) and Hurley, then there was the stranded woman who the oceanic claim they found on the island after she had been stranded there for over three years, her name is Juliet. Where is Kate you might ask? Well did I not say that the Oceanic Survivors where lying? What happens when five months after rescue the seven month pregnant Honey Linhome is working at a restaurant in LA and in walks her old partner in crime Cassidy Philips, with her two year old daughter Clementine? Will Cassidy remember Honey as Lucy? Or will she remember Honey as Kate? Will Honey's identity be ruined when she ends up in a hospital in LA to give birth to her child? Or will there be a certain doctor who will help her make the right decision?--

**Chapter 3: A New Life**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had said that we all deserved a new beginning; well I guess that's close to what I got, a new Life.

It was about two months later and I had been the Oceanic 8 and the Three Year Woman on every news channel in every newspaper and every magazine. I'm getting really sick of it! Though I liked that at least their lives were better than mine. They had actually all gave some dedication to me in their work.

Charlie had made a solo album called; Mystery Freakin' Island. A few of the songs were, Baby in the water, Lockedown, Monster ate the Pilot, Fugitive mayhem, Kate, sweet, sweet Katie, Hit in the Head with a sack of rocks, Crazy French Women.

He also came out with an Album in Drive Shaft, he's lead singer in all of it. This one was called: When a Fugitive, Tom Sawyer, and a Doctor crash on an island.

Sawyer is the narrator in a documentary called Flight 815 down. The movie was going to be approximately two hours long, a good thirty minutes of those two hours was on me. All about how Kate Austen had affected everyone in some good way, though being the jackass he is he had to mention the relationship triangle between me, him and Jack or the Broken Hearted Trio as he called it.

Claire had become a kindergarten teacher. Sun and Jin stayed in LA. Jin now owns his own hotel, Sun has a Floral shop. Hurley was unemployed…but still rich!

There is a hospital a few miles away from where I work, though Jack doesn't know that I work so close to him. He is the chief surgeon at the Temple Hospital. Juliet had gone to Miami for a few months. She would be back in two weeks. I know that Jack must be just counting down the days till she's back. She owns and works at a small fertility clinic across from where I work

I on the other hand work part time at a café. It's pretty crappy but I did see Jack and Juliet have lunch here the day I left. I think might have saw me I'm not to sure. Well I hope he doesn't see me now. I have a stupid baby bump…I'm almost five months in…stupid Sawyer.

I get ready to serve a table but when I look at this girl and her small child I realize that I've seen her before…but from where?

"Hello what would you like to drink?" I ask her.

She looks up and smiles. "Lucy!?" She exclaims. "I…I mean Kate? How, you were on that plane 815?" She looked at me slightly afraid.

That's when I recognized her. "Cassidy." I whisper smiling. I kneel down in front of her. "I was, but you can't tell anyone. I changed my identity. I am now officially Honey Linhome." Cassidy smiled.

"Good work. I'm guessing you're still a fugitive."

"No Honey has a clean record." I smirk.

"You're pregnant." She states.

I gasp and stand up straight looking down at my stomach. 'Oh, my, god! I never noticed! How…how could this be?" She laughs. "Okay, what do you want to drink?"

"I had a friend, on that plane, well not a friend. HE was the one that conned me. Clementine's father. I went to that Oceanic lounge to get him but stupid jerk made me mad so I just left." I froze.

"Honey! It's your break." Linda called from behind the till.

"Take a seat." Cassidy says. I sit.

"That man would happen to be James Ford would it?"

"So he never lied about his name? I'm surprised."

"No he lied. He said his name was Sawyer, only a few of us knew his real name."

"Of course. Were you friends with him?"

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that we had a sort of… 'Friendship'… a friendship that ended up with me walking around with a growing lump." I swallow hard.

"Oh my god! If you have a baby then Clementine would have a half sibling!" She exclaims emotionlessly.

I laughed. "Yeah how exciting." She shrugged.

"Listen I had plans for my break. I have to go to get an ultrasound at the fertility place across the street." The only reason I'm going there is because I know Juliet won't be back for awhile.

Cassidy nods. "Oh Honey this is Clementine by the way." She says pointing to the toddler sitting next to her.

"Hello Clementine." I say, and she hides behind her mom's arm. I laugh and stand up waving good-bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have an appointment with Dr. Sullivan." I say to the receptionist

"I know but Dr. Sullivan is not here today, but luckily our best doctor is here. Dr. Burke. She was in Miami last week she got back this morning. She's a great doctor, sorry for any inconvenient." She said and then motioned for me to follow her.

Great. Just great. I get to see Juliet. God damn Juliet.

"Dr. Burke. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had a visitor, but you have a patient. She's your first patient since you return. But her name is Honey Linhome, she was supposed to be with Leah but Leah is in the hospital with her daughter. She just had spinal surgery done." I'm waiting outside the door.

"Oh it's alright. And I know about the spinal surgery. This is Dr. Jack Shepard he was on the island. But yeah he was the one that did the surgery." Oh dear god! Jack is here too!

"Yeah. She's going to be fine. But Julie I better get going I have to check on her.

"Okay bye." I hear them kiss and then I quickly cover my face hoping her won't recognize me. But of coarse that won't matter. As soon as I'm with Juliet she'll probably call him and tell him to come back.

He leaves the room and stops to look at me mouth open slightly. I remove my hand knowing it didn't work. I look up at him and smile. "Hey." I say.

He scrunches his eyebrows like he did so often. "Hey. How are you?" He asks stepping closer to me.

I'm about to answer when I'm interrupted by Juliet. "Honey Linhome?" She says I laugh humorlessly.

"Tell Sawyer you die." I point a finger at Jack and smile. He smiles and puts his hands up.

"I haven't talked to sawyer for a long time. I…I have to go. Bye." He brushes his hand on my cheek and I nod following Juliet into her office. She closes the door and then before I can protest brings me into a tight hug. I with relief smiled when she pulled away.

"How have you been?"

"I've been great. I have a part time job at a restaurant. I live in a two bedroom condo, a great neighborhood." Juliet smiled.

We talked for a bit. She told me that her and Jack were considering moving in together. This really broke my heart, and I think she saw that because she quickly changed the topic to Charlie and his new album. Juliet mentioned that the Oceanic Survivors have a big meeting every Sunday and they usually talked about everything that had happened. Including stuff they keep hidden from the world. She gave me a phone number before I left and told me to phone her if I decide to come. Then she could pick me up and I could be her secret guest.

"I'll consider it. It would be really fun. And you could tell them that you're bringing your friend Honey Linhome." Juliet nodded. "Does usually…_everyone_ come?"

"Sawyer didn't show up last time, and Charlie, Claire and Aaron weren't there a few weeks ago."

"Probably because he was on tour." I replied.

"I don't know why Sawyer wasn't there last week. But if he's here this week don't be afraid. I'm sure it'll be fine." I nod and Juliet gives me one last hug.

"I think I'll come." I say as I leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What do you think? R&R

Next Chapter: Kate goes to the Sunday dinner at Hugo's house…mansion


	4. Memories

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield! SCORE!!

Title: **Happily Ever Life After Island**

**Summary: **The Oceanic eight are lying about something, but what? Was there really nine people taken off the island? Oceanic eight in this story Are: Jack, Sun, Jin, James (or Sawyer...which ever)Claire, Aaron, Charlie (He did NOT die in this story!!) and Hurley, then there was the stranded woman who the oceanic claim they found on the island after she had been stranded there for over three years, her name is Juliet. Where is Kate you might ask? Well did I not say that the Oceanic Survivors where lying? What happens when five months after rescue the seven month pregnant Honey Linhome is working at a restaurant in LA and in walks her old partner in crime Cassidy Philips, with her two year old daughter Clementine? Will Cassidy remember Honey as Lucy? Or will she remember Honey as Kate? Will Honey's identity be ruined when she ends up in a hospital in LA to give birth to her child? Or will there be a certain doctor who will help her make the right decision?--

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's three in the afternoon on Sunday. I was getting ready to go to Hurley's because every Sunday we have a dinner party.

You see it all started when Hurley invited us all over and we started talking about the island and then we started to cry over those we lost, and those we left behind. Juliet had never been to it before, but sometimes I would phone her in Miami and we'd have her on speaker phone and so she'd join in on our conversations. We mentioned Kate a few times, Charlie mostly. He's sing his songs for us, songs in the making that is. We saw the sold out show even before it was published.

I got in my car and started for Hurley's realizing that Juliet had mentioned that she was bringing a guest. I don't know why when these dinners are a time when we can talk about the island but who am I to contradict.

It took about two minutes for me to realize that I forgot paper work a t the hospital so I turned around and begun to drive back when I passed a café and I see Kate walking out unclipping a name tag and putting her hair down. I stopped and she looked stupidly at the car before I opened it. "Hey." I said.

She looked at me for a moment before turning and going back into the café. I got out of the car and went in I saw her whisper something to someone who turned around and yelled after her. "Honey, what do you mean? Why wouldn't you want to see him he's a celebrity." She turned to look at me. "She says she doesn't want to see you." I nodded and walked out of the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got to Hugo's Charlie, Claire , Aaron and Sawyer were already there. "Juliet just phoned she said that she just picked up her guest she's on the way." Hurley said as I walk into the living room.

They were watching TV it was about criminals. "Jack this episode is on Kate." Claire said moving over so I could sit down.

I looked at the TV to see a picture of Kate when she was about 13 and a boy whose names was Tom Brennan. "Tom Brennan was Katherine's best childhood friend." The man on the TV said. "Tom was killed when in a police chase with Katherine. The officer shot at the wheels but missed by a long shot and shot Tom instead. He was killed. When his body was recovered a toy plane was found in his hand along with a note that read : I'll always love you Katie no matter what happens. This toy plane was put in a safety deposit box that later Katherine broke into. She shot the robbers that she had a deal with. They got the money she got the plane and nobody got hurt. The men were about to shoot and kill the manager but Katherine came to his rescue turning on the robbers hitting their legs. Katherine then pressured the manager into opening the safety deposit box revealing that she had the key the whole time. Katherine took a small green envelope from the box and left. The volt that had almost two billion dollars in it was left wide open when she left. Id Katherine Austen really a cold blooded murderer? Diane Jensen Katherine's Mother who turned her in will be on after these short messages."

I couldn't believe it. The plane didn't belong to someone she killed.

When the show came back on it showed Kate when she was a baby screaming in her mothers arms. The man on the TV was about to talk but was interrupted by: "So I wasn't the quietest baby." We all spun around to see Juliet taking Kate's coat.

"Kate!" Claire was the first to scream. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kate backing up and looking at her stomach. "Oh…my…god." She looked at Kate and smiled. "Umm… Congratulations?" She had a questioning look on her face.

Kate scoffed. "Not even close."

"Cheer up! It gets better I promise." Kate smiled and Claire moved out of the way to reveal Sawyer. She crossed her arms.

"Nuh-uh, you got me into this awful state and you're not getting a hug until it's over." Sawyer looked in shock at her stomach. She smirked at him. "alright stop starring and come here." She hugged him and everyone else and then it came to me.

"I'm going to check on Aaron." Claire said pulling Charlie out of the room. Then everyone else made and excuse and left us.

"So why's you run away?" I asked her smiling slightly.

"I…I don't know I was just about to start crying when I saw you and I didn't want you to see me cry." She looked up at me.

"Why were you about to cry?"

She smiled with a shaky chin. "I'm just really hormonal I guess." She said wiping tears from her eyes. Then I hugged her very tightly. And once again I felt her heart beat against my chest. I also felt the bump between us.

I backed off, "So you work at that café down from my hospital. Maybe I should go there for lunch more often."

"The only time I ever saw you there you were with Juliet!" She exclaims.

"Why didn't you come say hi?"

"I thought it would make it easier on all of us if I didn't." I was about to say something and then she was looking past me at the TV. Everyone came back into the room when they heard her gasp.

"I don't care what anyone says, when your child dies you can feel it. You can feel that you have lost the one thing that you really created. And I know that my Katie is alive, that she is out there somewhere. She might even still be that island all I know is that she's alive and I swear I will not rest until she is back in my arms, because I could never be sorrier for what I did. She was right Wayne was a bad man and he deserved everything he got."

I looked at Kate who was crying. "IS that your mother Freckles?" Sawyer asks throwing an arm around her.

"Yeah, that's…that's my mom." She smiled slightly. "You have no clue how much I miss your nicknames." Sawyer laughs.

"I missed them too."

"What do you mean?"

"James took a vow, he'd never speak another nickname to any of the people of the island until you were at these dinner parties." Claire said taking Aaron from Charlie's arms.

"Thanks Sawyer." She says smiling but looking at me the whole time.

"Any time Freckles, anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the Sunday evening going over old memories and crying over people that they left behind. It was actually quiet depressing at some points. Then right before everyone was about to leave _he _phoned.

"Hello?" Hugo asked. "What do you want?" He said in an angry voice.

He looked at Kate. "Dude…it's for you." She took the phone looking slightly confused.

"Hello...Ben!" She exclaims.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but I am very, very sad about the promo vid for episode 4X10- 'Something Good Back Home', right now when I finished this chapter, that's next weeks LOST episode, but I'm really upset because apparently it's supposed to be Jacket episode! Even though in the promo vid it shows Juliet telling Jack that he's going to die because his appendix exploded and then he says 'I want Kate.' But anyway hope you like the chapter!!


	5. I Spy a 9th Oceanic Survivor

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield! SCORE!!

Title: **Happily Ever Life After Island**

**Summary: **The Oceanic eight are lying about something, but what? Was there really nine people taken off the island? Oceanic eight in this story Are: Jack, Sun, Jin, James (or Sawyer...which ever)Claire, Aaron, Charlie (He did NOT die in this story!!) and Hurley, then there was the stranded woman who the oceanic claim they found on the island after she had been stranded there for over three years, her name is Juliet. Where is Kate you might ask? Well did I not say that the Oceanic Survivors where lying? What happens when five months after rescue the seven month pregnant Honey Linhome is working at a restaurant in LA and in walks her old partner in crime Cassidy Philips, with her two year old daughter Clementine? Will Cassidy remember Honey as Lucy? Or will she remember Honey as Kate?

**Chapter 5: **I Spy a 9th oceanic survivor

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It's almost been three months since the Oceanic 8 left. That's what the world called them, the Oceanic 8 and the three year woman. Bur do they deserve it? No. They lied to the world saying that sixteen people survived the crash; they were the only ones who actually lived. It's funny because she left as well I haven't seen her on the video tapes he leaves for us. I haven't seen her in any of the pictures and posters that he brought here to show us how famous they are. Nope not one picture. I wonder if she made it back alright. I certainly hope so.

I'm glad to see that they at least are giving us credit, Charlie as a song writer has mentioned Danielle and that there were 71 human survivors and one dog in a few of his songs. Nobody really cares about it though. It's just one line. I still don't know how they could just leave us though, especially Jack…

"Sayid?" Rose said coming up behind me. "Hey honey, sorry to interrupt you, you looked like you were deep in thought, but Ben is here."

"Thank you Rose." I say smiling and turning towards the kitchen to see Ben talking to John.

I walk over them. "Hello Ben." I say smiling slightly.

"Sayid, I have another video for you, you might find it interesting." I take the video out of Ben's hands.

"Have you noticed that Kate isn't in any of the videos?" He asked. I only nod. "Well I was wondering why, so I did some research on her. Found out that she was working at a small café called _Pierre Viansson_ and has been going to monthly check ups, for what? You may ask, well that's what I was wondering. Now I was filming Juliet, because she just got back to LA from Miami and she was working. It was about lunch time when Jack came. HE asked her to move in with him and she said she'd think about it. Now she gets a patient, and it's none other than Kate! Or Honey Linhome as her new name is. And she almost five months pregnant. I got footage on her at one of their Oceanic 8 dinner parties you, know the ones that they actually mourn you guys, like your dead or something?" I looked at the tape and then back at Ben.

"Well I think I'll head to the Pearl to watch this." I say looking up at John.

"I'll come with you." John says grabbing his back pack. "We got a new video; this one finally explains where Kate has been." John announces to the camp. "We leave in 10 minutes to watch it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There were three people already in the hatch when they got there. They were watching one of Charlie's earlier concerts. They turned off the movie and put it on the shelf labeled. 'Charlie's concerts.' Then we put it the new movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-The Movie-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ben walks down the hall of the hospital following Jack as he talks to the lady beside him. _

"_She's going to be fine Mrs. Sullivan. The surgery was a success and you'll be able to visit her about an hour." The lady sighed with relief._

"_Thank you so much Jack. And you don't have to call me Mrs. Sullivan, Leah is just fine." _

"_Alright Leah, do you know why Juliet is back early?" Jack asked smiling._

"_Oh she felt bad about leaving you here all alone, and anyway her sister told her to go home. So she came home two weeks early." Leah replied._

"_Oh, great so is she at the clinic?" _

"_Yeah, she's there today taking over for me why?"_

"_Because; I think I'll drop in on her." Jack says._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_HE walks into the office with his flowers to find her sitting at her desk writing. _

"_Hey you." He says causing Juliet to look up and smile. _

"_Jack!" She says jumping up and kissing him._

"_These are fro you." He hands her the flowers. _

"_Oh, thank you, they're beautiful." She sets them down on her desk._

"_So how's your house search going?" He asks. She frowns. _

"_No so good, I can't find an affordable house." _

"_How about you move into my apartment with me?" He asks looking at his feet._

_She looks up at him and smiles slightly. "Are you asking your shoes? Or me?" He looks up and smiles._

"_You." _

"_I don't know Jack; I don't think I could just barge in there like that." _

_HE takes her hands in his. "Jules, there is nothing there is nothing more that I want other than you moving in with me." _

"_I'll think about it." She says as someone knocks on the door._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_The camera turns off and then back on. It is now later and Kate is working. What she is saying can't be heard but her stomach is fully visible. Then she looks at the window as someone behind her says something. She takes off her apron and goes outside the café. _

"_Ben why are you stalking me?" _

"_Because Kate I think your people back on the beach are wondering what happened to you." _

"_My name isn't Kate, not any more. It's Honey Linhome." _

"_Well Honey, the people on the island have been watching all the news shows and MTV on the oceanic 8 and stranded woman, but I think they would like to know what happened to you."_

"_What happened to me?" She asks picking up the camera angrily. She puts it close to her face. "What happened to me is I move into a crappy condo, get a crappy minimum paying job, see Jack and Juliet almost everyday without them even noticing me. See the father of my unborn child on TV talking about me, hearing Charlie sing songs about me, write albums dedicated to me, and you know what last weekend, I went to a dinner party with them all. And they miss me like hell. And I realized that I actually want to be back on that go forsaken island!" She screams handing the camera back to Ben. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because nobody cares what I'm going through, nobody cares that I'm pregnant, nobody cares that I'm poor, that I work six hours a day everyday of the week six hours a day. But all they care about is that I'm there. They don't care how I'm living. Sure I was happier than ever to see them, but right now all I can see is that they are happier than ever living their rich and famous lives, and I am very grateful for them mentioning me and all but I miss the way things were, before…before we left."_

"_You mean on the island?" _

"_Yeah; on the island. I miss fighting with you and your people. I miss boar hunting, I miss the beach, the sand, everyone on the beach."_

"_Like who? It seems your two best friends were rescued." _

"_Everyone, Sayid, Locke, Rose and Bernard, Scott…"_

"_You mean Steve, Scott died."_

"_Oh yeah Ethan killed him."_

"_Precisely." _

"_Ben please, please take me home."_

"_Maybe." Is all he said before the camera turned off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poor Baby, she has it harsh." Rose said grabbing Bernard's forearm.

"How could she mistake me for Scott?" Steve asks.

Sayid looks at Ben.

"Are you going to let her come back?"

"I don't know yet, I might."

"She seems to be living a rough life."

"Yes she does, but any way I'm going came in three or four months, and if she and her baby are okay with it, I'll take her and everyone else that wants to come home."

"So you know who took them off the island?"

"No, I don't but I figure one I take them back, especially her, because for some reason they want her kept a secret, but one I take them back they should come after me."

"So are you doing this for them? Or for you?"

"For the island." Ben says smiling.

"So for you." Sayid repeats.

Ben only shrugs and leaves the hatch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What do you think? Oh and someone mentioned that Sawyer doesn't care that Kate is pregnant, well I'm probably going to explain that next chapter, but I'll just say this: Sawyer already knew…but how!! Lol-Please Read and Review!!


	6. LOST and Found then LOST again

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Alex is not dead in this…

XXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield! SCORE!!

Title: **Happily Ever Life After Island**

**Summary: **The Oceanic eight are lying about something, but what? Was there really nine people taken off the island? Oceanic eight in this story Are: Jack, Sun, Jin, James (or Sawyer...which ever)Claire, Aaron, Charlie (He did NOT die in this story!!) and Hurley, then there was the stranded woman who the oceanic claim they found on the island after she had been stranded there for over three years, her name is Juliet. Where is Kate you might ask? Well did I not say that the Oceanic Survivors where lying? What happens when five months after rescue the seven month pregnant Honey Linhome is working at a restaurant in LA and in walks her old partner in crime Cassidy Philips, with her two year old daughter Clementine? Will Cassidy remember Honey as Lucy? Or will she remember Honey as Kate?

**Chapter 6: **Lost and Found and Lost Again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Had he really said that he'd consider bringing me back? And when he phoned me asking telling me that he was glad I wasn't dead, was he telling the truth?

It was two weeks after Ben had come and told her that the people back on the island were watching her. Was it true?

I was working at the café when he came in fro lunch. I wonder if her knew I work here. Then I noticed the camera following him around. "Linda when you serve that man there can you tell him that Honey Linhome says hey, and did you know I work her, Juliet works across the street, and Jack down the street." Linda nodded and headed for the table.

I was currently on my break. I watched Linda go over and talk to him. He looks over at me and tells the director to turn off the cameras for two minutes.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey yourself."

"So you work here?"

"Yeah." I look over his shoulder and see her. "Look!" I exclaim pointing at the teenage girl who smiled at me.

"Alex?" Sawyer says crossing his arms.

She stands up and walks over. "My dad wanted to give me a chance to come to the mainland; I'm here with Richard and Michael. Ben wanted me to get some footage while I was here. So I was at Juliet's clinic saying hi, and she gave here personal message to the people she left behind, and then she told me you worked her. And well I guess I'm just lucky to see you both here."

She turned on her small video camera and put it up to her eyes. "Go." She said.

I started. "Hey, um….people of the island of the lost. I hope you're not to pissed at us for leaving. Now if you saw that video about two weeks ago it was here, well that…um I was just a little hormonal and Ben had been following me around, but I wasn't lying I do want to come back, I just wish Ben would take me back, but sadly he will not. Any way Sawyer what do you have to say about yourself?"

"Well I'm rich famous and I miss that god forsaken island. Wow I can't believe I'm saying this, but if Ben comes and takes Freckles home I want to come to. And I guess I miss you all…and stuff and as soon as my movie is done I'll pressure the little weasel into bringing us back."

"Sawyer I've missed you too." I say turning to him.

"I should have kept in tough, I mean I knew you were pregnant and I didn't even bother to look you up."

"It's fine Sawyer really."

"I'll be there when the baby's born I promise."

"Thank you so much." I smile and turn back to Alex. "How about we borrow that camera and then you meet us back here tomorrow at lunch, we can film our daily…evenly…life."

"Night Life, on Sunday." Sawyer says.

"Oh yeah It's Sunday, which means we can film the dinner party tonight." I say excitedly.

Alex nods and turns off the camera handing it to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when I arrived and told everyone about the plan we set up the camera in the living room.

"So the people back on the island will like see this?" Hurley says looking at the camera.

"Yeah Hurley they are going to see it. Because apparently they've been watching films of us since we got back"

"Dude. I guess you guys are pretty pissed at us for leaving…I hope that you guys are alright and stuff, well that's about it…Jack?"

Jack was pale and looked afraid. "I'm sorry I failed you." He said simply. "I'm sorry I never got you off the island like I told you I would, I'm sorry that we left and said that everyone else died. I really am sorry."

Juliet was next. "All I can say is that I miss the island and I want …I want to go back." She started to cry. "I miss it all so much." Jack put an arm around her supportively.

"Me too." I say on the verge of crying myself.

"Me too." Hurley says.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I miss it too." Claire says. "What about you Charlie?"

"I…I wish we never left. I've always wished we never left. I just want to go back!" He was the one to start crying and so did Aaron.

"Everyday I secretly hope that Ben will come and take us all back!" Sun exclaims throwing her arms around Jin's neck.

"Me too, but if we go back to island then what will people we left behind think?" Jin says to Sun.

"I don't know Jin, but I hope that they miss us as much as we miss them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayid sat in silence as he and the rest of the survivors watched the movie Alex had brought in. He realized that they all want to come back. Will Ben bring them back now?

He got up after the movie and started for Ben's hide out which was one of the DHARMA stations.

"Are you brining them back now?"

"What?"

"Did you watch the video Alex brought?"

"Yes."

"Then you should see that they all want to come back! Are you brining them back?"

"I told you that I will go back in three or four months, I'll see what they say then." Ben says walking past Sayid.

"See what they say? They were crying! They want to come home now! Why don't you ju bring them back home now?" Sayid grabs Ben's arm.

"Because if I bring them back now the one who picked them and took them off will think I am weak. He is watching their every move. And I will not have my reputation ruined because they shed a few tears over wanting to come home. They can't not yet." He tore his wrist out of Sayid's grip and stalked away.

"You are weak!" Sayid called after him.

"So are you!" Ben called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost two months and none of the oceanic 8, Juliet or Kate had hear anything from Ben. They were kind of disappointed, they hoped that maybe he would come and get them, or maybe they would have a response video from the 815 survivors, but alas he did not return.

Kate was now seven months pregnant. She hadn't gone to the last two Sunday dinners, she was too tired after work. It hurt to be on her feet all day. She was glad that she had Sawyer there for her though. She was being really supportive. Though what she didn't tell anyone was that part of the reason she didn't want to go was because she couldn't stand seeing Jack and Juliet together. Thankfully Juliet had rejected Jack's request for her to move in with him. Jack seemed a little offended, but soon was fine with it. Kate was just glad that they won't be getting married any time soon.

Kate had also found out the sex of the baby. It was a boy. She made Juliet swear not to tell anyone, but she thinks that Juliet probably already told Jack. Oh well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay I know Kind of pathetic chapter nothing really new, but what ever, I covered a lot of months in one chapter I am happy. Any way Please Read and Review!!

-Caylyn!!

Yeah….

Please favorite me as well!!


	7. Thomas Austin Linhome

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff from LOST but I wish I was in JJ Abrams shoes right now, and then I'd be the creator of LOST and Cloverfield! SCORE!!

Title: **Happily Ever Life After Island**

**Summary: **The Oceanic eight are lying about something, but what? Was there really nine people taken off the island? Oceanic eight in this story Are: Jack, Sun, Jin, James (or Sawyer...which ever)Claire, Aaron, Charlie (He did NOT die in this story!!) and Hurley, then there was the stranded woman who the oceanic claim they found on the island after she had been stranded there for over three years, her name is Juliet. Where is Kate you might ask? Well did I not say that the Oceanic Survivors where lying? What happens when five months after rescue the seven month pregnant Honey Linhome is working at a restaurant in LA and in walks her old partner in crime Cassidy Philips, with her two year old daughter Clementine? Will Cassidy remember Honey as Lucy? Or will she remember Honey as Kate?

**Chapter 7: **Thomas Austin Linhome

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was rushing around all day, it was coming and soon, I didn't know who to phone or what to do, in fact at first I didn't even know what was going on; I guess the puddle on the floor kind of explained it. And yet, I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Honey, are you alright in there?" Linda calls through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I need some help." I reply placing my hands on my stomach.

"With what?"

"Getting to the hospital."

I wasn't even working, I had been on maternity leave fore about three weeks now, but I came in today just to say hi, and well I thought I ate some bad Mexican food at lunch, I guess eating spicy food a day after your due date isn't that smart.

I was rushed out of the café and I saw Juliet outside the clinic talking to Jack I saw her point me out and they watched as my friends ushered me into the car as I screamed bloody murder, then they drove me to the hospital. I was greeted by Jack when I got out.

"Honey!" He said sitting me down in a wheel chair. All of the oceanic 8 had gotten used to calling me Honey outside of Hurley's home.

My friends from the café, three of them to be exact, didn't know I knew Jack. And were trying to ward him off but I simply screamed. "Jack, don't you dare leave me!" When he started to back off.

My friends let him race me down the halls.

When I was in my room Jack went to phone everybody. Juliet was already there.

It was two hours later when everyone showed up. Everyone but him. The one that told me he'd be here for me. He was in Sydney doing his final day of filming.

"Push Kate!" Jack yelled as the doctors had also told me to do so. "Push!" HE yelled squeezing my hand. And then right before I heard him cry, right before I thought that I couldn't take it any more, that I was going to die, I said it.

"I love you Jack, I always have." Then there he was. My son, Thomas Austin Linhome.

"He awesome." Hurley said as he was passed the sleeping infant. Everyone stood in a circle Around the room, I was included in it. The order was me, Hurley, Sun, Jin, Claire (who had Aaron standing next to her.), Charlie, Juliet and then last but certainly not least Jack, who had been in the room when he was born. Tom was passed around the room.

Sawyer didn't get the message that he had a son until sometime the next day, when he flew back to LA. Everyone had gone home, except Jack. He still sat in my room on the chair sleeping. I was sleeping in the bed.

I woke up to the sound of him crying. I looked up to see Jack take him from the nurse saying that he'd wake me up. When he looked down he said briefly "Or not."

I sat up and pulled down my shirt to feed the baby. Jack just sat in the chair again as the nurse left.

"I heard what you said Kate." He said after a long moment.

I look up at him smiling. "What?"

"When he was born I heard what you said."

I pull up my shirt and hand him the baby. "And what did I say?"

He smiled at me. "You said that you loved me, always have."

"You didn't know that?" I ask looking shocked.

"I wasn't sure." He gets up and kneels in front of me handing Tom back.

I take the baby back in my arms and swayed back and forth. "Well now you are."

"I love you too Kate." He said and then he came closer to me only inches away from my lips.

Then suddenly; "I came as soon as I heard!" Sawyer yells running into the room, the nurse on his heal. Immediately the baby starts to cry from the sudden burst of sound and I look away from Jack and starts bouncing him in her arms.

"Sh." I say rocking him back and forth again. Jack stands up and smiles. "I kept her company during the birth don't worry." He turns to me. "Bye Honey." Then he leaves his cheeks red.

I look up at Sawyer and smile. "Hey." I say and he drops his brief case and walks towards me.

"Hey. Did you name him?"

"Yah His name is Thomas or Tom as Jack and I have been calling him, Austin, you know his real last name, Linhome." I hand him to Sawyer.

"Tom?" HE says suddenly remembering the raft and getting shot in the arm, Walt being taken.

"Yeah, he was the only man I ever trusted growing up. Tom Brennan was his name. And it's my fault he's dead." Sawyer nodded familiar with the story.

He sat on the edge of my bed rocking the baby for almost an hour before _he _came in.

"This is awesome footage for the people back on the island." He says with the camera to his eye.

"Michael!" I exclaim taking Tom back in my arms.

He lowers the camera. "Yeah Ben got me to come and film for Alex, Ben's here. He's thinking of taking you guys back now."

Sawyer had already dialed the number on his phone. HE was phoning Hurley and getting Hurley to phone everyone else, they needed to come now.

When they got there they were surprised to see Alex in there holding the baby and Michael had set the camera on the side-table still filming the whole thing. Ben was also standing in the door way.

"Juliet!" Alex exclaimed handing Tom back to Kate and getting up to embrace Juliet.

"Alex! Look how much older you look." Juliet said smiling and hugging her back.

Then she turned to Ben and smiled slightly. "Hello Ben." She said and Ben smiled taking her hand and shaking it.

"Hello Juliet it's good to see you again."

Then they all turned to Michael who was now holding Tom. Jin was the first to greet him. He bowed. "Michael." HE said smiling.

Michael handed Tom to Sawyer who was still sitting on the foot of my bed.

Jack smiled awkwardly at me and I smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later I sat in Hurley's living room along with everyone else. Sun had brought Ji-Yeon and was sitting with her. Ji-Yeon was a month and a half older than Tom. Charlie had Aaron in his lap. Jack was holding Tom. Ben sat in front of them all.

"So you guys are ready to go back right?" He asks smiling.

They all nod and he leads them outside the house and they all get into a limo. They had brought bags, small things they might need, mostly baby clothes.

They were brought to a small building that was on the beach and taken under ground. They were about to get onto a submarine when Juliet stopped. "Wait!" She said. "I can't go; I can't leave her again, my sister that is to say.

"Jules." Jack said looking up at her.

"Jack you go, be with Kate." She said smiling. Sawyer looked at her and thought; did he really want to leave? What about Cassidy, after a couple of weeks back home him and Cassidy had gotten back together, they were in love, she told him that he would be back soon. He loved his daughter too. But was he willing to give up Kate and Tom for Clementine and Cassidy? Kate had Jack, but Cassidy had no one.

"I can't go either." He decided standing beside Juliet. "Take care of her for me Doc." He gave Tom a kiss on the head and Jack took Kate's hand.

"I was planning to do that anyway." Sawyer smirked at him and Jack just smiled back.

"Come one then the ones of you that are going." Ben said from the submarine.

Then it hit me. Where was Alex? Where was Michael?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got back to the beach and ran for the camp. Sayid wasn't too happy to see him but he instantly forgot when she held up a picture of the baby in Kate's arms. Jack on one side of her Sawyer on the other. Then everyone else was standing around.

"Here. It's a video we made." Alex said handing it to Sayid.

Once again a group trekked into the Jungle towards the hatch. They found Locke sitting in it watching the video the oceanic 8 had made at a dinner party.

They watched the video and by the end some people were in tears.

"He's beautiful." Rose said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah he is." A familiar voice said from the back of the small over crowded room. Everyone looked Back to see if there ears had deceived them, had they really heard him? They all looked to see their old hero, leader doctor sitting on the ladder Kate above him. He was holding Tom. Sun and Jin were on the floor. Claire was above Kate and Charlie and Aaron were standing with Sun and Jin who had Ji-Yeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I think there is going to be at least one chapter and then an epilogue...maybe. I'm just kind of getting bored of writing this story. Yes I know Kate's last name is spelt Austen, but I think that Austin looks better


End file.
